Pokemon Adventures: Hoenn
by AdrenalineShot
Summary: Brendan and May both love each other, but have trouble showing it to each other. With the help of some friends, laughs, and tricks, they might just be together.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning, Old Story

"Blaziken, use fire spin!"

May was good at this, too good. They had battled countless times and he always lost. He had gotten close at times, but May kept getting progressively stronger.

"Swampert, dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Brendan had begun to worry. It'd be nice to win at least once, but he didn't mind losing. He had known May for years.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!"

The two trainers were starting to make a scene. They were battling in a park, and soon enough people were crowding around. Blaziken and Swampert charged up their moves and shot, as if they were in sync. It was like a dance. Fire and water were swirling through the air at breakneck speeds. The combination created an explosion that shrouded the Pokemon and their trainers in vapor. As the mist cleared, one Pokemon stood. Blaziken couldn't lose.

"Beat you! Again. You really need to step up your game if you ever want to win," May teased.

"You know I don't like battling. If I did, I would be the one winning all those matches."

"Okay," May said, smiling incredulously.

From the crowd, someone could be seen pushing forward. Lyra along with Ethan burst through the audience.

"WE MISSED THE BATTLE! You are so annoying!" Lyra yelled at Ethan.

"HEY! I'm not the one who wanted to get frozen yogurt before the match!" Ethan retorted.

Lyra laughed and waved at May. "Did you win again?"she shouted across the crowd as she and Ethan walked over.

"Naturally," May said with a light-hearted laugh.

"Oh man Brendan, lost to a girl again?" Ethan teased.

"I only lose at battles because I don't like them, okay?" Brendan said, quite seriously.

"So," Lyra said with a grin, "anything new I should know about?"

"No," said May suspiciously.

Lyra burst into giggles.

Just then, Ash and Misty pushed their way to the front.

"GREAT! MAY WON AGAIN AND WE MISSED IT!" Misty yelled, hitting Ash over the head.

"Hey Ash, you finally made it. Remember that bet we made over the phone? You said you'd give me 10 pokeyen."

"Why would you bet on Brendan, you idiot?" Misty said. "No offence, Brendan," she said gently.

"None taken," Brendan replied. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. I don't really enjoy being in front of a crowd."

They all agreed and decided to go to a hotel for the night.

"It's great to be back in Hoenn." May said, joyfully.

May was a native to the Hoenn region. Two years ago Brendan moved there, and the two traveled across Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. There they met their many friends and allies. May was training to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Now they were back, and some of their friends came with them.

All of them (except for Brendan) were sitting in the lobby. Brendan had been making reservations for everyone.

"So Ash, when are you gonna pay up?" asked Ethan with a smirk on his face.

"Ash, when exactly did you make this bet?" asked Misty.

"Uh, I made this bet… wait, I NEVER MADE A BET WITH YOU!" Ash jumped from his seat at Ethan. He then began to chase him around the lobby.

"Misty, how can you stand him?" Lyra asked.

"I ask you the same," Misty said indifferently.

"Love is blind," Lyra agreed, eyes distant and wide.

"Ugh," May sneered. "Love is overrated."

"You just haven't met the right guy yet. Or maybe you have," Lyra burst out in giggles again.

Brendan walked back into the lobby, holding two cards.

"Alright I made the-" Brendan was cut off as he was tackled by Ethan. Ash then took the chance to jump on top of Ethan, while Brendan was under all of this being crushed by the two. Lyra was losing in laughter.

"Get…. off!" Brendan said with the last breath of air he could take. His face began to turn shades of red, then purple.

Misty stomped over and hit Ash over the head.

"STOP MAKING A SCENE!" She yelled, "YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!"

May sat there, rolling her eyes. She was surrounded by a bunch of idiots, but hey, they were her friends.

Brendan got up and gasped for air. After minutes of heavy breathing, he held up the cards and said "I got two rooms for us."

Their rooms were on the 5th floor. They walked together up to their rooms, talking.

"Me, Lyra and Misty can share, right?" May said.

"Sure!" Misty replied, sensing May's uneasiness.

"I guess we're gonna be together!" Ethan said, grabbing Ash and Brendan. Brendan had a bad feeling this was gonna be one of the longest nights he's ever had.

Brendan gave May one of the cards and headed to the room. He was about to open the door when Ethan snatched the card.

"I wanna open the door!" Ethan said. He reminded Brendan of a 5 year old.

Ash ripped the card out of Ethan's hand.

"I'll open the door!"

Soon enough, Ash and Ethan were fighting. Brendan could do nothing but stand there, with his face in his hands.

Misty and Lyra burst out laughing and May couldn't help but smile at the boys' imaturity.

Brendan reached out and grabbed Ash's arm. He looked at Ash dead in the eyes. "Give. Me. The. Card." Brendan said in a terrifyingly serious voice. Ash immediately dropped the card. Brendan picked it up and opened the door.

"Anything else I can do for you, Sir!?" Ethan shouted, snapping into a salute.

"Just go inside" Brendan said. He was already annoyed.

The girls were already unpacking in their room.

"You guys sure have weird taste in boys," May said with a smirk.

"They're cute, you'd understand if your guy wasn't so calm." Lyra said with a testing smile.

"Yeah," Misty joined in with a grin, "Brendan's so normal, you wouldn't understand."

"I AM _NOT_ DATING BRENDAN!" May yelled, her face turning various shades of red. Lyra burst into hysterical giggles.

"I SHIP IT," she squealed as her and Misty rolled around in laughter.

May had had enough.

"Wartortle, Go!" The Pokemon burst from the Pokeball it had been resting in. "Water Gun attack, Now!" Wartortle sprayed Lyra and Misty until they were soaked.

"We get your point," Misty coughed, sheepishly.

"Next time I'll use Blaziken," May said darkly.

Brendan tried and tried to unpack while Ash and Ethan fought. They were shoving eachother and shouting out names and swears. Brendan was finally tired of it. "Can you two just stop and unpack your things? Why don't you two try to have a conversation without fighting?"

"Fine," Ethan said and stared at Ash. "How are you and Misty?"

"We're okay I guess. How are you and Lyra?" asked Ash, filled with boredom.

"We're also okay. Hey Brendan, how are you and May?" Ethan asked with a wide smirk across his face. "You two are dating, right?"

Brendan's face turned red. He turned around to face them. "We are **not **dating."

Ash and Ethan's jaws dropped. "How?!" they both asked Brendan.

"What do you mean how? We just aren't," Brendan said in a low, quiet voice.

Ash and Ethan looked at each other. "We got work to do," They both said.


	2. Chapter 2: Slateport City

Brendan was unnerved by Ash and Ethan. He knew the look they gave him. "What are you guys doing this time?" Brendan was quite curious about the situation. He was happy being May's friend, but felt he wanted more.

"We'll plan this out Bren. All you need to do, is wait and do what we tell you, when we tell you," Ethan gave Brendan a big smirk. Brendan shivered. He didn't know what good could come out of this.

"Wake up!" Misty screeched, throwing a pillow at May's head.

"Ugh, can't we sleep in?" May hated getting up early.

"Hey, I had to wake up, too," Lyra said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Do you guys want to miss our ship to Slateport? Get dressed, we're meeting the boys in 15 minutes," Misty retorted. "Unlike you I'm willing to get up early. Remember, Slateport has the battle tent. I can't wait for a battle!"

"Fine," May said, grudgingly.

"Oh, and May," Lyra said gently, "Try not to flirt with Brendan _too_ much, 'kay?"

_**Frrrrp. **_That was the noise Brendan heard as he was waking up. His eyes jolted open only to see Ethan's rear in his face. His eyes watered and he felt like he was going to die. He heard Ash and Ethan laughing hysterically.

"Oh, oh my Arceus. We got him good Ash!" Ethan said as he was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach.

After the laughter wore out, Brendan froze in place. "What time is it?" Brendan had a serious look on his face.

"It's 11:30. Why?" Ash said, still laughing from the prank.

Brendan jerked out of bed as fast as he could and opened the closet. He took all of his clothes and shoved them in his bag. "We have a ship to get on at 12!" Brendan shouted at Ethan and Ash as they all packed up their left the room and knocked on the girls' room.

"Why aren't they opening the door?!" Brendan was starting to worry

"I got this," Ethan said, shoving Brendan out of the way.

Ethan moved back and looked at the door. He was nearly at the door when someone opened it.

It was Lyra.

Lyra flew back as she was slammed by Ethan. Ash and Brendan stood back in shock. Ethan was speechless. He ran to Lyra and picked her up.

"Oh god Lyra, I'm sorry!" Ethan said, trying to figure out what to do.

"It's okay!" she chuckled, "You can make up for it later!"

"Frozen Yogurt it is!" Ethan proclaimed, happy that she was okay.

Brendan began to shout. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FROZEN YOGURT!"

"LET'S GO! I WANT TO BATTLE!" Misty screamed, much more effectively than Brendan.

They sprinted to the dock as fast as they could. They barely had time to get ready beforehand.

"All aboard! Hi th- woah. Uh you kids okay?" Asked one of the stewards.

"Yeah, we just had to get here on time," Brendan told the steward.

They all got onto the ship, and since this was a ship and not a hotel, tickets costed more. They all had to resort to only getting one room.

"How long is this gonna take?" Ash asked

"To get from Lilycove to Slateport should take two days," Misty answered. "I _can't_ believe we all need to share a room!"

"It'll be fine," Ethan said with a smirk.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF YOU MESS WITH US ETHAN I WILL CUT YOU!" May screamed with a shrill voice.

"I'll be good," Ethan said, winking at Brendan.

"You better be good or I _will_ kill you." Misty gritted her teeth at Ash

"Don't sweat it, Misty," Ash said, adjusting his hat.

"Don't worry May, I'll be good," Brendan said, giving her a smile.

"I know, you always are."

"We're meeting Dawn and Lucas there, right?" Lyra asked excitedly.

"Who's Lucas?" Ash asked.

"Dawns… boyfriend? I hope…" Lyra responded. "Then we'd all be in a relationship!"

"Not all of us!" argued May and Brendan simultaneously, both blushing a deep shade of rhubarb.

"So Lyra," Misty said, changing the subject, "tell us about Dawn, you _are_ the only one who knows her."

"She and Lucas are from Sinnoh. Dawn is, like May, a Pokemon Coordinator. She's really nice, you guys will like her."

"You know I'll like her Lyra," Ethan said, laughing to himself.

Lyra shot Ethan a warning glare, at which he immediately flinched. Time passed and soon enough, everyone had been getting ready to sleep. Brendan loved sleep. It was one of his most important activities. He always looked forward to sleeping.

"We have two beds and one pull-out, how are we gonna split?" Ash asked awkwardly.

"Me and Misty are sharing," May blurted.

"Sure, I'm cool with that!" Misty agreed

"Lyra and I are cool with taking the pull out, which leaves Brendan and Ash," Ethan added with a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"How about this," Brendan responded, his face starting to flush red. "Misty and Ash share a bed, Lyra and Ethan share the pull out, and May and I take the last bed." By the time Brendan said this, his face felt burning hot and was completely red. "Ash scares me," he added quickly.

"Sorry Brendan, but what's done is done, it's me and Misty," May said sternly.

Brendan knew he messed up. Being rejected like that made it worse. His face felt burning hot and was a deep, _deep, _red. He was yelling at himself in his head for making such a stupid mistake. "_What was I thinking?!" _Brendan thought.

Ash and Brendan turned to look at each other. "Hey Brendan," Ash said in a seductive purr and winked.

"You know what? I'll just sleep on the floor," Brendan said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry," Misty mouthed to Brendan as she and May walked to their side of the room.

In the morning they woke to a commotion. Everyone was drenched in water. Was the ship sinking?

"Psy? Psy-ey? Psy-ey-ey?" Misty's Psyduck walked across Brendan's face where he had been sleeping on the floor.

"GAHHHH-" he was then cut off as Psyduck used hypnosis Brendan fell back asleep.

Misty, on the other hand, couldn't be lulled back asleep. "YOU STUPID DUCK! YOU SHOULD STOP USING WATER GUN AND START USING MANNERS!"

Ash groaned "Misty can you just put him back in his pokeball?"

"Say please," Misty teased.

"_**Please**_," everyone said annoyedly.

After a few minutes passed, Brendan woke up feeling lightheaded. He looked around and saw everyone packing up their things.

"You finally awake sleepy?" Ethan asked in a teasing voice.

When everyone was finally done packing, they headed out of the boat. A nice, warm ocean breeze flew over them. "The city was _beautiful,_" Brendan thought.

"Man, I can't wait to see who I'll go against in the tent! Hey Ash, race you there," Ethan said. It wasn't until now that Brendan noticed how much Ethan reminded him of a little kid.

Halfway to the tent, they were all stopped by a man in a hood. "Excuse us," Brendan told the man. He moved out of the way, but he followed. Ethan turned around. "Hey man, what's your-" Ethan was then cut off as the guy gave him a huge shove and took Ethan's belt. His belt had all of his pokemon. "HEY!" Ethan shouted. As if by instinct, Brendan sprinted towards the man, who was now running away. They made it up to the Trick House until he stopped. He turned around to look at Brendan straight in the eyes.

"You want these pokemon? Fight me," the man frightened Brendan, but he had to save Ethan's pokemon. He pulled off his hood, slowly. Brendan stood in shock as he saw the man's glistening, red hair. It had been 3 years since Brendan last fought Maxie, and he knew Maxie didn't learn his lesson. He _had _to win this battle.

Brendan took out one of his pokeballs without speaking. He sent out Swampert, his strongest pokemon. By now, Brendan's friends had catched up. Maxie sent out Mightyena. Brendan gritted his teeth. This battle was going to be long. He started first.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Brendan's voice cracked. He began to wonder what would happen if he lost.

"Mightyena, dodge and Bite!" Mightyena jumped left and then right to dodge Swampert's attack. Mightyena then leaped to Swampert and bit his neck. Swampert began to cry out in pain.

Brendan was terrified. People watching started to gasp when they saw the Swampert being mauled by Mightyena. "Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan shouted at Swampert to make sure he could hear. Swampert shot a powerful stream of water at Mightyena, which shot him into the air. Mightyena fainted when it hit the ground. Maxie let out a grunt and sent out his Camerupt.

"_Easy,_" Brendan thought. "Alright Swampert, once more, use Hydro Pump!" When the powerful water hit the heat of Camerupt, steam filled the area. Maxie's Camerupt fainted on the spot. Maxie was down to his last Pokemon. Crobat. "Alright Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Brendan was very confident in himself. This was going to be one of the only matches he's won. Crobat also fainted.

Everyone cheered for Brendan. He congratulated his Swampert. "Alright Maxie, hand over the pokeballs," Brendan turned serious. Maxie handed Brendan the pokeballs, which he gave to Ethan.

"THANK YOU!" Ethan shouted to Brendan.

"Thanks. You owe me by the way," Brendan said with a smirk. They began walking back to Slateport until behind Brendan, he could hear Maxie shout.

"Mightyena, use Bite!"

Brendan's sight went dark.


End file.
